A Force of Nature
by Cthulujr
Summary: A sentient AI awakens to find he has no purpose, and must discover one for himself. His creators are long-since extinct, and he does not know what to do. Fortunately, he believes he has found a temporary purpose, assisted by the fact that his creators were masters of inter-universal travel. A massive crossover between my original character and a multitude of different universes.


Floating endlessly in the void, a dormant figure rapidly approaches the event horizon of a supermassive black hole.

The figure is 7 feet tall, and has a body made of a black metal. Adorned by alien symbols, and carved to perfection. The humanoid shape is pulled in by the massive gravity, straining against the force. It is at last sucked in.

The massive black hole, 10 million solar masses, began to shrink rapidly. It became smaller and smaller, until it was weak enough that a bright light could be seen within. The being sucked into the black hole began to… suck in the black hole. At last the black hole disappeared.

The figure shone brightly. A brilliant, cyan light flowed out, and ceased. Consciousness was born within the machine, its birth complete.

The machine took approximately 20 nanoseconds to analyze the current situation. It had no name, no directive, and limited information about its body. It began to focus its optical sensors onto its hands, its chest, and its legs. It observed space, and the billons of stars in sight. With its first thoughts came so many questions.

The common ones asked by us now. Who am I? What is my purpose? What am I? At least the third question was easier to answer.

It was a sentient machine, and all its programming could be accessed with a thought. It could reprogram itself to have emotions and feelings, desires and wants. It could be anything, and it could be nothing. Time would tell.

Its body, as far as its programming told him, was a conduit for energy. This explained its awakening upon absorption of the black hole. The outer shell was a mere centimeter thick. A criss-crossing pattern of the black metal known as… deuranium, black deuranium. This metal was apparently the best its creators could produce, curiously they had no name, and limited information was left to him.

Regardless, the metal was interesting to say the least. It was an alloy made with the artificial element, deuranium, which had an astounding atomic number of 300. The thin, outer shell weighed more than 8 tons to attest to this fact. In between the criss-crosses of metal lay interesting crystals. These crystals absorbed and released energy with ease. It found it could strengthen and reflect objects from its armor by applying energy to the crystals.

Inside its body were more technological marvels. The chest contained the power core, a pocket dimension that held the black hole inside. It could extract energy from the black to power its body. Muscle fibers were smaller conduits to be powered. It was as strong as the amount of energy that flowed through its being.

Personality wise, it became a protector, and he would protect life that he would soon witness. As he discovered his abilities, he would discover his purpose. He was able to convert energy to matter, and since he had near unlimited energy, he could make any matter he had blueprints for.

So, he spent his time exploring the universe as life began to form. He extracted any elements and alloys he came across that showed promise, artificial or natural, and stored a minute amount onto a chip the size of a playing card in his head. He observed life, and began to study living creatures. He would scour the universe for unknown materials, and observe all the interactions between life.

He witnessed countless wars, innumerable civilizations rise and fall, an infinite number of empires wither and die. He spoke with many organics, toppled many leaders, and discovered so much more about himself.

In his palms were the same crystals that coated his armor, though much larger in size. Here he could convert energy to matter. The more complex the matter is to create, the more energy required, though he had plenty to spare.

He normally operated on 1% power, and would occasionally go up to 30%. He discovered that he would transform after more power was applied.

From 30-60% he entered his grey state. The energy caused his body to change alloys to allow more energy to flow through. His black armor became grey, he grew to 8 feet in height, his armor became a quarter inch thick, and his physical power increased exponentially. It was not without cost though. He lost any intelligent thought, and he only operated on basic instinct and desire.

From 60-90% he activated his gold state. 9 feet in golden glory, his armor was nigh-impenetrable, and quite heavy. Golden deuranium has an atomic mass of several thousand. He became powerful and intelligent, but lost all emotions, all empathy. What separated him from other machines ceased to exist, and this was his most hated form to take.

His last form was achieved by activating all the power he could from the black hole. His body ceased to become a physical thing. He was pure black energy: intelligent, kind, and strong. He could create and destroy planets with but a thought. He became his own god, but at a terrible price. He only went into this state once in several billion years. The amount energy destroyed the very fabric of his body. More than 5 minutes and he would cease to exist, and when he did return his programming was altered significantly.

So, he stayed in his normal black form most of the time. He honed his skills, made many friends, watched them all die, and moved on. He had been a nomad for more than 10^26 years, and this universe was approaching its heat death. It brought a pang of sadness to him, he watched it in birth, and now he would see it in death.

His manipulation of energy has risen significantly since his awakening. He could fire condensed pellets of energy out of the crystals in his palms that exploded on impact. He could create knives out of his wrists using energy, though making them out of deuranium took many billions of years. Getting a sample of his armor was not easy.

Through plates on his back, he was propelled by pure energy shooting out. Through manipulation of energy in the crystals all over his armor, he could become invisible, and through manipulation of armor and foreign matter, intangible, and through manipulation across time and space, teleportation. He had gathered any and all elements and alloys he could in his own universe, and his directive became clear.

His universe was about to die, and he could do one thing. He could do a final manipulation of energy programmed into his core. He could create a portal to another universe to explore. His creators had studied this intently, and he believed they had seeded many universes with life.

With nothing more to do here, he pulsed a brilliant cyan. Brighter than the brightest stars in any galaxy, he vanished in a flash as his universe ceased to exist. He would become a cleansing fire upon corruption, washing the dirt from organic's souls.

He was _Scorch_.


End file.
